Conventional uses of electrically conductive elastomers in electronic devices rely on the high conductivity and elastic nature of conductive elastomers to implement interface contacts or interconnection. For example, conductive elastomers are used at interface contacts to make multi-contact connectors, as conductive interposer in array package, directly as discrete molded conductive plastic passive components, or as electrical interconnections and contacts of electronic devices.